Reminiscence
by HellHoundFrom.Hell
Summary: Gekko rarely found time to himself, and it was times like these that he enjoyed the most. Times where he could escape for a bit to just think, mostly simple things, too. But today felt different. HE felt different. (Short and sweet, boy x boy, complete, This is fluffy, and I have no idea what urged me to write this. - -)


_Reminiscence _  
Kakashi Hatake x Hayate Gekko

_A/N;_ This is and forever will be one of my favorite pairings. I just love Gekko and Kashi together eheheh. A short lil' fic I wrote on the way to a friend's house. It was meant to be happy, but when I forced said bestie to read it, she teared up. My apologies if you do cry. *chuckles* I guess my version of happy is depressing. xD

_Disclaimer;_ I do NOT own Naruto or its characters, 'cos trust me, if I DID... Yaoi ALL the time! *diabolical laughter*

* * *

Gekko sat by the window, staring out at Konoha as his hair shined softly in the light. He coughed quietly into his fist as his eyes gazed out in deep thought.

Gekko wasn't one to openly express how he felt. So it was these rare quiet moments that he enjoyed most. The ones where it was just him and his thoughts and his feelings.

Most of the time he sat with his inner humble jumble of vague thoughts, mentally organizing them so he didn't split at the seams. But today was different. HE felt different. Coughing again, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed softly, breath fogging the glass next to his lips.

"I wonder..." he whispered. His thoughts began drifting downward, like a feather sinking to the earth, spiraling lazily to the land beneath. 'I wonder if we'll still be together when we're old... when Naruto is Kage and our students Jonin themselves... I wonder if he'll have left or stuck with lil' ol' me...' He shifted slightly, pressing his fingertips against the glass.

'I wonder... if when our life as Ninja has been long done... if he'll still be there every morning... kissing me awake and telling me how much he loves me... If every Friday we'll go to Ichiraku and eat Miso Pork Ramen together...' His eyes flashed vaguely with feeling. Not sadness, no, but gratitude. 'I'm thankful to whatever gods may be...' he thought. Gekko was thankful for the times they DID have together. The long drunken nights with Izumo and Kotetsu screeching out ridiculous dares like a couple of sparrows. Those days when he worked his ass off for the Hokage and came home to more, but instead of dishes and such, he'd see his love sitting at the table with dinner already made. Those heart breakingly sweet moments when he'd wake up before the sun to watch it rise, an occasional cigarette dangling from his lips and would feel hands wrap around his waist, a chin in the crook of his neck.

But of all these, Gekko had one favorite. One moment that he craved more than anything. A rare moment that always made his heart feel like exploding out of his chest.

It was when they were sleeping in his bed, limbs entangled as his head lay on his chest. He'd listen to the steady, lulling heart beat of the man he'd given his love to and smile to himself. He'd run his fingers over the scars on his stomach, the one just above his collarbone, and then end up  
just ghosting his nails over the bone itself. And then when the body began to stir, he'd lean up and kiss the smooth jawline on the Jonin as the strong arms tightened around him.

'But then... will I always wake up like that?' Gekko mused. 'I mean, sure he'll have missions and the like but... what about after that...?'  
He reached up and unlatched the lock, pushing open the small white window and leaned out. Inhaling the fresh, cool afternoon air, Gekko mentally chided himself. `Of course he will. He always will. And he tells me every second of every minute that I'm alive. He'll always love me and I'll always love him. And that's all we really need is each other.'

Gekko knew there'd be rough patches, occasional fights, and even nights on the couch but... knowing that these small twists of fate would indeed happened, actually made him HAPPIER. Because the fact that good, bad and ugly things would happen between them meant that in the future... they'd still be together. As Gekko reached this conclusion, eyes growing heavy in the scented breeze, an all too familiar hand brushed his cheek.

"Hey there, beautiful. Sorry I'm late." A pause. "...Are you ok, love?" Gekko smiled softly to himself.

"I'm better than ok..." He turned from his seat on the window sill and reached up to pull down the mask of- "Kakashi... I'm amazing." The silver haired man cupped Gekko's pale jaws in his and planted a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Good. I love you, Gekko Hayate. With every fiber of my pitiful mortal, late-ass being. Never forget it." Kakashi pulled him close, and as Gekko nuzzled close to him, he murmured his reply, "I love you, too... late-ass 'Kashi."

End.

* * *

_A/N;_ That's it kids. Beg for more and I may conisder writing s'more. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. =_=


End file.
